In recent years, consumer electronics have become increasingly integrated. Functionality that used to be available only on specific hardware devices is now available from multi-purpose devices. As users of various electronic devices become acclimated to this increased integration of functionality, users are demanding increased convenience in relation to conducted transactions. However, increasing the convenience of a transaction for a user often has an adverse effect on the security of that transaction. For example, making a transaction easier to conduct often increases the likelihood that the transaction will be fraudulently conducted. On the other hand, increasing the security of a transaction can make the transaction difficult to conduct for a user, and may make a user decide to forgo conducting the transaction entirely. Hence, architects of a system are often torn between making the system convenient for a user to conduct a transaction and making transactions conducted using the system more secure.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.